


Creating a Plan

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [7]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie, Matteusz and Miss Quill need to discuss the coming months, but as it turns out, they didn't really need to.





	

Charlie was stood in the kitchen trying to find something to eat that didn't make him nauseous when Miss Quill wandered through from the living room. "Right, Charles. Go and fetch your human. We need to have a discussion about what we're going to do since you two weren't very careful." She demanded.

"Matteusz is his own person. He is my boyfriend, not my human. I don't own him." Charlie responded as he headed upstairs to talk to Matteusz.

* * *

 When Charlie got upstairs, Matteusz was lying on their bed, looking at something on his phone. When he noticed Charlie stood in the doorway, he put his phone down on the bedside table and signaled Charlie to come over. Charlie walked over to Matteusz's side of the bed and as soon as he got there, Matteusz wrapped his arms around Charlie and gently pulled him onto the bed, being cautious of the fact that Charlie is pregnant. Charlie was now lying on the bed, head resting on Matteusz's chest. "I love you." Matteusz stated as he pulled Charlie into a kiss. Charlie couldn't stop smiling and he completely forgot that Miss Quill had asked if she could talk to both of them. Matteusz had just put his hands on Charlie's ass when they heard someone clearing their throat.

When they looked up, Miss Quill was stood in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. "Did you hear me, Charles?" She asked. Charlie nodded as he climbed off Matteusz and threw up into the bucket at the side of the bed. Matteusz was trying not to laugh at the turn of events and Miss Quill just rolled her eyes. "When you're finished, do you think that you could remember to come downstairs and talk to me?" Miss Quill remarked.

"You're here now so why don't we just talk now?" Matteusz asked. This irritated Miss Quill but she couldn't think of an argument because the prince's human was right so she sat down at the computer desk and turned to face them. Charlie still had his head in the bucket. Miss Quill had no idea how Charlie still had something in his stomach to throw up because he had hardly eaten anything in the past couple of weeks. In fact, she didn't think he had eaten anything yet today and it was after 2pm.

Once Charlie pulled his head up from the bucket and laid down properly, Matteusz took the bucket off him and left the room to clean it out before bringing it back. Matteusz returned the bucket to Charlie's side of the bed before walking round to his side of the bed and sitting back down against the headboard. Charlie immediately moved to curl up against his boyfriends side, using him as a pillow.

* * *

 

Miss Quill was ready to leave and let these two deal with everything by themselves but since she was telepathically bound to protect Charlie, his pregnancy was her concern due to the extra protection he was going to need. Especially if anyone outside of their trusted group caught wind of his situation. "Are we going to discuss the future? Or do I leave and let you fend for yourselves?" Miss Quill asked, she was beyond annoyed as it felt as though no one was listening to her or paying her any attention and she was only trying to do whatever she had to to avoid death.

"You can't leave me to fend for myself, you have to protect me." Charlie protested weakly.

"So what are you going to do then? The baby inside you will keep growing until it is ready to be born. You can't keep it hidden forever because it will become obvious. What are you going to do?" Miss Quill asked.

"My education won't change until it has to. As soon as my pregnancy becomes to obvious to keep attending school then I will still continue my studies but I will do them from here." Charlie replied.

"I shall bring him the work from the lessons we share. I'm not sure how we will explain Charlie's absence but we'll figure something out." Matteusz added.

So they had clearly given this more thought than Miss Quill had expected them to. At least it saved her a large amount of time that she would have to spend in their company. "What about all this business with the Shadow Kin? And the whole 'Bunghole Defense Squad' thing? I'm going to need to keep an extra eye on you even when I'm fighting to protect you." Miss Quill questioned.

"We're going to try and remember to ask Jack and Martha about that at the appointment because we expect that there will now be certain things that Charlie is unable to do because of it having a negative effect on the baby." Matteusz responded.

"You've both given this much more thought than I was expecting." Miss Quill admitted.

"My pregnancy may not have been planned but we're both taking this very seriously. We want this." Charlie told her.

"I have always wanted children and that was the one thing that disappointed me when I realised that I was gay. I have been very lucky to have been given the opportunity to have a child with the person I have fallen in love with. I'm determined that I won't mess it up." Matteusz informed her.

"Okay then." Miss Quill said as she got up from the chair and left the room, heading back downstairs.

* * *

As soon as Miss Quill left the room, shutting the door behind her, Charlie was on top of Matteusz, joining their lips together. Matteusz pulled Charlie's shirt off and started unbuttoning his jeans as Charlie reached down to do the same to Matteusz. They never let their lips detach as things started getting more heated.

* * *

Miss Quill hated when Charlie and Matteusz started getting intimate because they were really  loud and she could hear almost all of it. There really was no surprise as to how and why Charlie was now pregnant.

 

 


End file.
